1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freestanding rack for suspending a bicycle above a supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different types of bicycle racks have been devised for the purpose of storing bicycles which are not in use. Most conventional bicycle racks are wall or ceiling mounted devices which are permanently secured in place within a building structure. Bicycle racks designed for residential storage of bicycles are often formed of wood and include brackets or wheel slots having specific dimensions and disposed in predetermined spatial separation from each other to accommodate particular models of bicycles.
Conventional bicycle racks designed for home use must be bolted or otherwise secured to a wall or otherwise held against some supporting structure. As a consequence, defacement of the wall is necessary in order to install such conventional racks, and such racks become permanent fixtures. Furthermore, because conventional bicycle racks designed for residential bicycle storage are often constructed of wood, they readily deteriorate if located in areas subject to inclement weather, such as near garage doors, or patios beneath overhanging roofs and in open courtyards.